Percy Jackson's Extreme Sacrifice
by seadaughter123
Summary: Percy and the rest of the seven enter the battle with Gaea in Athens, but it takes on an unexpected turn of events. I do not own Percy Jackson. Spoiler: Percy dies
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Just trying something new hope you guys like my new story and all suggestions are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books**

Percy POV

I woke up slightly lightheaded with a tingling feeling going down my left thigh. I was quickly reminded of the previous night's events:

Annabeth screaming, yelling my name with terror covering her facial expression. Piper hurrying back to the Argo II. Leo falling off of the ship into the unknown sea. Then me feeling a stabbing pain in my leg by the Empusa, who feasts on human flesh.

"Percy, oh thank the gods you're alright," Annabeth said with a delight, forming a smile on her lips before slapping me for worrying her. "We were worried sick ever since she bit you," she added while flashing a light in my eyes, like I was at the doctor's office.

"Geez, sorry wise girl, I'll try and not get bit by a bloodthirsty Empusa the next chance I get." But then worry caught me as I remembered Leo's falling body into the unknown. "Annabeth, I have to go find Leo! What ended up happening to him?" I asked with anxiety. It would be my fault if he got hurt, I should have never tried to kill the beast by myself, stupid mistake. "Oh, if only my leg would just cooperate!" I screamed with outrage while flipping my pillow across the wooden floor Leo had built, knocking over some bandages.

"Percy, Percy! Just calm down, okay?" Annabeth soothed while grabbing my hand. "Everything is going to be alright. It was shallow water," she said, "Don't you remember? We are almost in Greece now, and Leo's right here in the infirmary next to you. Should I check your eyesight again, seaweed brain?" she said with a little giggle. Oh gods I loved her little laughs but relief spread over my tingling body. I looked to my right and Leo was, in fact, snoring quite loudly in the bed right next to mine. I have no idea how I could have missed him, he could've woken Gaea herself with a snore like that.

"Thank the gods!" I exclaimed, "I thought I would have to go after him or something, but since he's alright, how is everyone else doing then?"

"They're all okay, Percy, we got away with only something as little as a scratch, nothing to worry about now," she smiled.

"I'm very relieved," I announced slouching back onto my bed, "Well, I'm guess the monster is gone, how did you get rid of it so quickly?" I asked while taking a bite out of one of the potato chips I found on the bedside table. However, I soon remembered that I had blacked out, which meant I could've missed a ton. Suddenly feeling more alert, I asked, "Wait, what day is it Annabeth? I've been out for that long before."

Growing grimly serious she said, "It's been four days since the attack, time is approaching when we have to face Gaea, and Nico only has so much time left to bring the statue to Camp." Seeing the look on my face probably caused her to quickly add, "But don't worry, everyone survived minus a few tiny injuries, like I've already said, and I stabbed that bully the second I noticed you were on the ground," her whole smile glowed up the room with that good news, I couldn't help but hold her tightly, glad we were alive and with our friends.

The others soon came swarming in and made a ton of chatter. Above it all, I heard Leo groaning as if asking everyone, "just five more minutes of peace please?!" I couldn't help but smile, we were all together, even if Leo was slightly unconscious.

"Percy, oh thank the gods, we thought something really happened this time. I mean, it was just your leg, nothing we can't repair, but gods FOUR days?!" Piper ran over and hugged me tightly as if I might disintegrate at any moment.

"Thanks guys for all of the loving care and stuff, but don't we have to get to Athens, you know, and fight some giants? Also, who's up for some dinner? I haven't eaten in like four days, and I'm starting to hear my stomach say some cuss words to me," I joked, but seriously, I was worried about my leg and how much it would hold be back in the battle to come. But for now, it was time to enjoy these last few moments of peace and quiet with my friends and have some blue waffles.

 **Thanks again! Let me know what y'all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Percy POV

A few short days later, and everyone was up and rolling, including the agonizing Leo. "All ready to go beat some ugly giant butt?" I asked jumping and punching the air with a fist.

"Don't get too excited, Percy, I don't think beating some "ugly giants butts" is going to be a very enjoyable task. But, hey, a good plan wouldn't hurt now would it everybody?" Annabeth lead on. She's been trying to get us focused for days, but between eating blue waffles, and packing my one pen/ sword I've been quite too busy for strategizing plans.

Only Jason and Hazel seemed up for the task, so me, Piper, and Frank decided to hang back in the dining hall. Frank appeared too nervous and looked like he was about to vomit, so I left the poor big baby be for awhile and chatted with the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper.

She also appeared a little skitty and worried, so I motioned for her to come and sit down at the table on the wooden bench. Once she was comfortable, I sat down right next to her in Annabeth's usual spot when we all eat together. I took a quick glance at Piper, she could probably sense my awkwardness, I wasn't used to being alone with her unless we were fighting, which we always were. I never quite understood why she dressed so simply when her mother was Aphrodite, but I guess I would do the same thing. Oh gods I hate that lady, always ruining my love life even if she claims to be "helping". Even without her fancy clothes, Piper was still visibly beautiful, but right now she seemed on the verge of tears, and I reached out to wipe them away, we were like brother and sister in that way.

"You know Percy, with this whole big war, I feel like I've grown farther and farther away from my father. I really miss him and haven't even seen him since I've found out about my parentage. I feel a little guilty, but I don't want to put him through the pain of knowing the truth, it would kill him if he'd known what danger I'd put myself through." She looked at me with those big brown sweet eyes of hers asking _me_ for guidance. I don't know if I was feeling a vulnerable that day, but I decided that this was the time for that kind of sappy talk.

I told Piper of my journey to Camp Half Blood and what had happened to my mom because of Zeus, she gave a horrified gasp, but I lead on. I told her of how much I was away and what it had truly done to my mother, and that I understood if she didn't want to let her father know the truth because I wished my own mother didn't. However, my mom had known Poseidon as Poseidon and not as some unknown identity like most parents do. Piper looked at me and looked like she wanted to hug me but held back.

"Percy?" she asked holding back a sob, "I was just wondering that, say I don't make it out of this mess alive, would you tell my father that I'm so sorry and that I love him. But I don't want him to know how, he would probably kill himself. Just let him know it was some kind of easy death, okay? Not like I was ripped up by giants and monsters. I know that's a lot to ask, but I just need someone to assure me that my father will be okay if I die."

The way Piper looked at me with those big brown eyes made it difficult to resist her desperate plea, although I wasn't even sure I would make it out alive, so I had to be careful with my words. "Listen, Piper, I know this is your first major quest, but even _I'm_ not sure I'll make it out of this war alive, but I just want you to know that if I do make it out, and and you don't, I will for sure tell your father. But, hey, don't worry about it, we've all got each others backs, and we have to make it out alive in order to fulfill the prophecy and finish Gaea off." I did my best to give her a helpful smile but I'm not sure how convincing it was.

"Thanks Percy, I just needed to tell someone to do this for me," she kept talking even though I knew she really just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry like Frank in the corner. "I think we should go join the others, maybe Leo's all done with Festus or who knows what he's been doing down there," she laughed. It was good to see her laugh one last time before we plunged into battle. I agreed and we both lifted Frank up and went to Annabeth's room.

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my new story! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick does**

We entered to complete and utter chaos. Of course, my lovely girlfriend was the head of it all and was yelling like a maniac waving her hands wildly in the air. I decided to be the hero for the day for the rest of my poor friends and ran to Annabeth, "Hey wise girl," I smiled, "What's going on? I'm sure it's something that can be resolved in a flash."

"Oh Percy, of course that's what you think, but everyone else here," she said accusingly pointing fingers, "believes that we have a better shot jumping in from above, but I know that a surprise attack is just what they think we would do. However, me being a child of Athena know we have to do something completely unexpected."

"Of course, Annabeth," I soothed, "that is the best way, so what do you suggest?"

"Well, I believe Hazel should disguise me, you, and Piper as earthborn and the rest come in later, it only makes sense," Annabeth simply stated. Of course, I knew that that was sadly the best option, but, nevertheless, I couldn't hide my excitement of being a giant or earthborn for a day, even if it meant I might die, but who wouldn't want to play giant?

"Alright, any objections?" I challenged.

Jason said, "Of course I like the idea, but I don't want to have PIper in there if it means that I can't be there with her, that is my problem." Jason put on his best pouty face and crossed his arms like a little kid. I found it kind of amusing, but no one else was paying attention, they all looked grimly serious.

Annabeth once again explained the reason for each of the roles in the attack and after what felt like millenia, everyone in the room was in agreement, and me, Annabeth, and Piper took off in what he hoped would not be the last time we would all be together in the same room.

 **Okay, so I know this chapter is not very long, but I have some really good ones coming that I'm very excited about! I think all of you guys would find them very interesting, too, so keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

My still injured leg was beginning to throb like crazy, but I couldn't tell Annabeth or Piper because I knew it would only slow the process down, and we only had so much time to do it.

The ground was shaking, and it was as if the entire ground was a heartbeat, and we were in the middle of it. I glanced over my shoulder at Annabeth, and she seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, _Tartarus_. Now, that was not a soothing thought and put me on even more edge than I already was.

We walked in silence, afraid that saying one word would shatter the entire world, and we would be exposed to the giants. Annabeth's logic with the two of us coming was starting to worry me, even if our scent was covered up well, with the whole Poseidon and Athena rivalry and all in Athens, Greece. It was beginning to get dusty in the corridor where we had entered, since Hazel advised us to walk underground. To me, it appeared to look like one of the catacombs I had seen in pictures while we studied Edgar Allan Poe in english class.

Piper's hands began to tremble, and was muttering to herself, "Everything's going to be okay, everything's going to be just fine," in repeat. I think she put some charmspeak into that since I was actually starting to believe it, despite my lack of optimism about the whole fighting giants thing. I leaned closer to Annabeth, hoping to be of support to her, and she seemed grateful for the comfort, so we trudged on.

We neared the end of our journey to the opening in what we knew would be the beginning of our end, but just then, we heard the most disturbing of noises, the chanting of about a million monsters, giants, and weird two headed ladies, powering the heart of Gaea. Piper gave out a little gasp, but moved the goo aside and stepped through the hole.

Instantly, we turned into men with six arms upon entering the opening; I gave a silent thank you to Hazel and gave one last longing look at Annabeth before we split up. I tried to memorize how beautifully her blonde hair wisped across her face and the intelligence in her startling grey eyes, but I only had a split second, and then she was gone, amidst the crowd of monsters risking her life for the gods. I then to turned around and ran, after giving Piper one last smile and wink for good luck.

We all seemed to be on our own in the clearing. The beating of the heart got louder as I got closer and closer to the front of the temple, slashing at monsters every chance I got with Riptide. I ran for my life, giving everything I had into this last and final battle. Just as I was about to chop the arm off of some weird smelling creature, I felt a giant hand clasp around my entire body, and I gave an ear deafening cry for help. I struggled, and looked and looked for Annabeth, until I saw her. My heart suddenly dropped to the floor as I saw her flailing in the hands of the princess Periboia beside me. I tried to cry out to her, but I was being suffocated by my guy's gigantic thumb, curse Enceladus and his lack of interest for a manicure, his nail beds were horrendous (not that I'd ever gotten one). I instinctively looked for Riptide, but my sword seemed to fail me and did not show. Annabeth's once knowledgable grey eyes soon became fearful.

In the midst of this chaos, I somehow did not realize that I was back to my regular human self, weaponless. The giants seemed to be talking about sacrifice and all of those cheerful events that were supposed to take place, when I heard Piper yell, "STOP!" I could never have been more glad to hear her charmspeak in my life. The princess was just about to stab Annabeth and froze halfway through the process.

They recovered as fast as it happened, King Porphyrion then yelled, "The Blood of Olympus to rise the Earth Mother!" My heart sank even deeper, despite all of my efforts, I could not escape from this hand prison Enceladus has created, and it killed me even more that I could do nothing to save Annabeth.

Over all of my horrible thoughts, I heard Enceladus boom, "I knew these two would lead the assault. I understand how they think. Athena and Poseidon… they were just like these children! They both came here thinking to claim this city. Their arrogance has overdone them!"

As a second attempt to stab Annabeth, the giantess grabbed out her hunting knife, but the destroyer of Fates stepped forward, Thoon. He held in his hand a gigantic meat cleaver, basically the size of Porphyrion. I knew this was weak, but it was all I could do, so I screamed as loud as I could and put all of my power into it. However, I only saw a tiny geyser shoot into the air. It looked as depressing as I thought it did, but I had drained all my energy and slumped against Enceladus's thumb.

Porphyrion then started saying something discouraging about Gaea being more powerful and all of that, but I was too tired and worried to pay much attention, they were going to kill my girlfriend.

Thoon then touched his meat cleaver to the ground and chanted, "Mother Gaea, in ancient times, blood mixed with your soil to create life. Now, let the blood of these demigods return the favor. We bring you to full wakefulness. We greet you as our eternal mistress!"

The heartbeat of the ground felt like it was about to crack my skull in two, but I couldn't concentrate on that. The giantess laid Annabeth down, tears streaming down her face. She desperately looked for me, and then our eyes met. I mouthed I love you to her and gave a final scream, but nothing happened, I couldn't prevent the inevitable. Enceladus then gracefully landed me besides Annabeth, thank the gods, if we were going to die, let us die together. He seemed to be so careful in order for us to die at the proper moment, which was odd since he was such a violent being.

A huge rope then tied us to the ground side by side, like a magic show, except no fireworks or anything. Instead, there was a giant meat cleaver above our heads. I reached for Annabeth's hand, but only grabbed sand. I couldn't move and was helpless against what was going to happen. After all we survived together, I couldn't believe this was how everything was going to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Percy POV

But it wasn't the end, yet. The Argo II came out of nowhere, with Greek fire exploding in every direction. Piper ran to our aid and somehow managed to untie the bonds that held us to the ground. I did not have much time to recover, since we were in the midst of a battle, but grabbed Annabeth's hand and muttered, "You okay?"

"No, but we'll have to be and destroy Gaea before she gets us, won't we Percy?" Annabeth muttered back. There wasn't much more time for a conversation; I looked to my right and a dozen spears were pointed at Piper's chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth grab Periboia's hunting knife, struggling to stand upright, and I was not much better off when I attempted to attack Porphyrion from behind. I heard him bellow, "These demigods _cannot_ kill us! They do not have the help of the gods!" As if on cue, the sky opened up with a heavenly glow and all twelve Olympians came in on their own magnificent chariots. Zeus landed by Jason's side, both throwing lightning bolts at Porphyrion. It was the most happiest I had ever seen him, and that made me fight just that much harder.

My father then landed beside me, so we both took on the giant twins, Otis and Ephialtes. I felt the most powerful I ever had in my father's presence and had a surge of energy seep through me. As everyone's giants began to fall, time seemed to slow like it had on the day I battled Kronos. Otis gave a nasty laugh, and I saw him wink at me. I did not have much time to react, but called out to my father. Just then, my bad leg shot out a horrible pain to my entire body, and I felt completely petrified.

They had planned something we had not anticipated, and as time slowed I had some time to look around at my surroundings. Victory seemed to light up the air, Leo and Hephaestus were both tinkering with something, Piper was grinning in a swarm of doves, Frank was a happy elephant stomping on everything with Ares growling like a grizzly bear, Hazel, with a wide grin riding Arion. Then finally, the love of my life battling with her mother, Athena, in the scariest way known to man, but it somehow made her look even hotter.

But then I looked back at what was about to happen, and it did before anyone could do anything about it. I had no time to react, or for Poseidon, and Otis's sword came swooping down and came in contact with my stomach.

I could not feel a thing, but the world turned upside down, and I fell to the ground. My blood began to ooze out of me as fast as everything had happened. Everyone had just defeated their enemies, as my father did ours, and looked triumphant until they turned their heads toward me. Annabeth was the first one I heard, and she made a sound that I didn't know was humanly possible, full of so much pain and sorrow all in one, and I saw run at top speed over to me yelling, "NOOOO!" with a mad look in her eyes like she would murder anyone who would dare to enter her path.

My father bent down slowly beside me on the sand and patted my head crying, "Oh Percy, you are so brave. I love you so much, and you're such an amazing son. You have no idea how proud I am of you…" He muttered a blessing then continued, "after all of my years, I have never seen a hero like you and love you so much." He cradled me in his arms and never let go.

The pain was not subsiding and got worse. I lifted my eyes just a little, everyone was frozen, but just then Annabeth laid down beside me with Athena not far behind.

"Oh Percy," she cried. "I love you, you know that? I can't live without you. We've been through too much together."

"I know, wise girl," I wheezed and attempted to smile, "we were supposed to grow old and go to college at camp Jupiter... you and me." I barely made out that last part as I coughed up some blood, burning my throat.

She petted my head and continued, "You know all of the crazy things we've done," she sobbed desperately, "spending weeks in a hotel in Vegas, the Underworld, finding the golden fleece, the labyrinth, fighting in never ending battles, and even Tartarus. That's too much to live through and then just disappear from my life." There was nothing I could do, but I reached out and grabbed her gently on the head and pulled her in.

With my last dying breath, I kissed her upon the lips. I hadn't realized I was crying until this moment, however, my breath ended, and I could feel my eyelids closing, but I fought and managed, "And Annabeth…"

"Yes?" she asked through the tears.

But it was too late, I found myself not able to breathe and went limp.

My soul lifted itself from my body, and I was standing at my death scene and mouthed, _I love you_.

 **If anyone would like me to use their name in an upcoming chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I then cried over never getting to see my mom again, Grover or Tyson, but especially of not getting to live my life with Annabeth and have kids with her. I knew the world must fall to storm or fire, but I selfishly thought, _why me?_

I wondered what everyone else would be doing, I mean, I had bled on the ground, and I am assuming Annabeth had too, so what was happening? I couldn't imagine it and just hoped they would all live through it and be able to use the Physician's cure if anything happened, so they wouldn't end up with the same fate I had.

This next part I found kind of amusing, I was back in California in the lobby of the "death building" with good old Charon, not my friendly centaur camp instructor, the other one. The building still played its Mozak tunes softly, and it had the same black leather furniture and was densely packed with people like me.

Charon seemed genuinely surprised to see me, and welcomed me back with a hug after never visiting since I was twelve. Apparently, Hades had given him a small raise, and he owed eternal gratitude to me, so I was able to go right on the elevator without question.

He asked me questions like we were old friends, like, "How's your girlfriend? Oh yeah, the Yankees just won last week! Did you see that awesome catch in center?" things like that. But then he seemed to remember that I was dead, since I was sort of see through, I guess. After remembering this, his face turned dark and asked, "It wasn't a bathtub this time, was it?"

I looked sadly over at my new buddy, Charon, and sighed, "No, it was Otis the giant, I was fighting with my father, Poseidon." I took a short pause as Charon gave an awestricken gasp, "And now I won't be able to see my girlfriend ever again if I get reborn, which I'm debating on doing."

"Man, dude, I can't believe I'm in the elevator with _the_ Hero of Olympus, _the_ Percy Jackson, but I'm so sorry, that's not how it should have ended for you. You deserve better."

"Yeah," I mumbled back. Just then, we began to go forward, and I started to feel a little different, my jeans and tshirt changed into a grey hooded robe, and I began to feel… more dead, which did not settle well for me in my stomach. I felt like I didn't belong in this place of death, but I knew I did and would have to deal with it for all eternity.

"Not the sort of fashion you're used to, kid?" Charon asked.

"Definitely not."

I disembarked from the boat we had taken after the elevator, and I was surprisingly disappointed to leave Charon, the only guy I really knew amidst all of these strangers. He gave me a pat on the back and promised he would visit me but said his schedule was kind of busy, with dead people coming in like every two minutes. I laughed just so he would feel better and wished him luck, then he was gone, and I was left dead, in the Underworld.

I've been here before, with Annabeth and Grover, but it felt really odd being all alone in a foreign place, I wished Nico would come or something like he always does, and hold my hand, I don't know, I was scared. I followed the rest of the mummies to the lines to await my fate.

As I remembered, under the big black golden archway, there were three lines, one marked EZ DEATH, which was going along pretty quickly, to the Asphodel Fields, I finally had a better chance to look at the place, and suddenly felt a lot of pity for Hazel, I don't know how she stayed in those endless fields forever, without going crazy. The next two lines seemed to be going slower, with people being judged by attendents I couldn't quite make out yet.

This time around, I did not have to worry about the double the mammoth sized Rottweiler, Cerberus, and I knew I could just walk right through him without any problem after I had entered the smaller and slower moving lines to be tried for by the three judges. I wanted to walk on up to Cerberus, since I doubted anyone played with him much since our little game of fetch all of those years ago, but I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself, and, well, I wasn't a solid being anymore and couldn't pet him even if I wanted to. On that happy thought of never being able to do normal things anymore, I was plucked out of the line by George Washington himself and was sent right to the council.

I was motioned to take a seat with three men standing in front of me with feather pens and a notepad in front of them. George Washington read off of a scroll, "On Hades own orders, before anything else is decided by the Gods, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, is to be tried fairly by the council for the day and go to Elysium until further notice. Also Percy, Annabeth would like to say that your mother will know everything that has happened, and that she loves you to the ends of the Earth, blah blah blah…" Mr. Washington continued and said, "It seems that you have a very impressive resume here to offer us Perseus, so today should be a more fun day compared to others."

The rest of the men in the room, Shakespeare, as well as Abraham Lincoln, nodded in agreement and smiled kindly at me.

"Mr. Jackson," started Abraham Lincoln, "You have saved the world countless times and have done many selfless deeds for others and for the gods throughout the years. So, let us begin your trial, although it doesn't seem, to us, that you really need one."

"Hello, I am Shakespeare," the other man said and shook my hand, "As you might be thinking, why am I not talking in my odd poetry language from the olden days, well times have changed, Percy, and I like my clients to be able to understand me," he simply stated, "So, to start off, your mother is Sally Jackson, is that correct?"

"Yes," I replied.

"No, yes sir, please," Shakespeare insisted.

"Right, of course," I replied, then quickly added, "sir."

"Very good, and your father is lord of the sea, earthquakes, floods, droughts, and horses, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"And some of your closest relatives include Nico DiAngelo, cousin, Thalia and Jason Grace, cousins, as well as many others, and Tyson with all of the other cyclopes, and finally, your sister Grace Blowfish, are all of those relations correct?"

I was too stunned to answer, had my mom and Paul had a baby? And more importantly, I would never get the chance to get to know her. "Ah, Mr. Shakespeare, sir, is that last one correct? Did my mom really have a baby?"

He looked at me kind of sadly, "Yes, sorry son, she was born about a week ago, wish I had a picture or something to offer, but that didn't come with the files."

"That's fine, at least they'll have somebody, I suppose," I quietly responded, I hadn't realized how much I missed my mom and that I would never get a final goodbye with her.

"Well, to keep this process going, you've been to a numerous amount of schools, for being called a 'troubled child', 'mentally ill', and several others, is that correct?"

"Afraid so, sir"

"It's always the same with you demigods, I suppose," he mumbled, "Well then, I guess it's time to name off all of your previous achievements, Abraham, care to do the honors?"

He snapped to attention, I guess he had gotten bored and had fallen asleep on his chair but quickly recovered and placed his tall cap once more upon his head and listed, "Retrieved the lightning bolt of Zeus, killed Medusa, the Minotaur, and etc., retrieved the golden fleece, destroyed the labyrinth, something with a Titan's curse, has held the sky, rescued a girlfriend, fought alongside Artemis and her hunters, the Hero of Olympus against Kronos, old praetor at Camp Jupiter, saved the Doors of Death, and helped win the recent Giant War, also many other things not listed, but those were just a few. " He looked at me a little overwhelmed but went on, "Well it seems you have earned the right to enter Elysium, and at any time you wish to be reborn just holler for one of us, and we will gladly service you, Perseus."

"Well, er, I am very grateful, and accept your offer," I replied, and I was motioned into a separate line by Benjamin Franklin that lead to a beautiful island resort, it looked like. If one good thing was even possible to come out of today, I hoped I would be able to learn to surf.

As I predicted, something good did come out of today, but it wasn't surfing, in fact, it was something much better.

When I entered Elysium, any son of Poseidon's paradise, I suppose, with the crashing waves on the island, I spotted an old friend of mine, Charles Beckendorf and alongside him Selena, his girlfriend. He looked grand, for a dead person, wearing swim trunks, and Selena also looked beautiful in a white sundress with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

I could not contain my excitement and ran towards him, hugging him fiercely. I knew he did not blame me for his death aboard the _Princess Andromeda_ , but I always did, still knowing there was nothing I could have done.

He looked at me worriedly and asked, "Percy, why are you here?"

I glanced away for a moment, remembering what had happened and wishing more than ever that I could be with Annabeth but replied, "There was a war, which may still be going on, but I was stabbed by a giant fighting in Athens." My stomach still had a deep bruise, I guess even the dead had to heal, and motioned for them to observe.

Selena squeezed my hand and said she was sorry, but was very glad to see me. I tried to smile back, but it was extremely difficult. "They should have made you into a god or something, Percy, considering all you have done."

"Mhmm." was all I managed to say.

 **Thanks guys! Sorry this one took so long, we just got a new 8 week old puppy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Switching it up a bit with Annabeth's POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly**

Annabeth's POV

I was left in the middle of all of my friends, cradling my dead boyfriend in my arms, sobbing like an idiot, but I didn't care. I didn't get the chance to hear what Percy had wanted to say to me before he died, and it killed me, I always hated how movies did that, and I never suspected it to happen to me. I knew being a demigod was to live a hard life, but no mortal being should be put through as much pain as I had over the years, it just wasn't right

My mother, showing the first form of compassion I had ever received, knelt down beside me and held me in her arms as I cried out. The tears were never ending, and I didn't want them to stop, Percy was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Even though I could barely see, it was obvious that Poseidon was not taking it well as well, and he also knelt on the ground by his dead son, weaving his hands through Percy's long jet black hair crying. It annoyed me that the gods couldn't reverse what had happened or stopped Percy's death. I mean, the god of medicine was even present for Pete's sake. But now, nothing was reversible.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all stood frozen in disbelief as to what had truly happened. The gods all seemed to be huddled in a group whispering, but it didn't matter what they said or did, Percy couldn't be brought back.

"Oh Annabeth dear, I'm so sorry, I know how much that boy meant to you," my mother said with deep meaning but added, "however, it is not wise to think of the dead, it is the living that truly matter."

I looked up with utter rage, did my mother, who was just consoling me seconds ago just say that about Percy? I screamed, "You have no true feelings mother! You don't understand what it's like to be mortal and lose the one person you care about more than anything, even more than your own well being!" I couldn't hold it in any longer and just laid down by Percy, hugging him and crying, as if that would bring him back to life. "And just to be clear, you will never be my true mother if that is what you truly believe! I regret ever trying to help you and retrieving the Athena Parthenos!"

She gave out a shocked gasp and stormed off to the other gods, but I didn't care and looked up into Poseidon's face, but I only saw Percy, with his deep sea green eyes, surfer appearance, and scent of salt water, the ocean. This somehow made me even more upset, and I pounded on the ground, throwing a tantrum that no one could stop, my heart had broke in two, and I didn't even feel human anymore.

"Percy would've wanted you to have this, Annabeth," Poseidon said handing me Percy's pen, Riptide. I accepted it and held the object against my chest, knowing that this sword had saved his life countless times and was also the sword that ended up failing him in the end.

"Thank you, Poseidon," I croaked, "You were a better father to him than most of the gods are to their children, I hope you know that." He seemed to be crying, and pulled me in for a hug, and I just stayed there, sobbing into Poseidon, never wanting to let go.

Eventually, everyone fell out of shock and approached Percy, me, and Poseidon. They were also obviously crying and leaned on each other for support, but they didn't dare look over at me, knowing that nothing could ever compare to the heartbreak and loss I felt at that moment and would forever feel.

The rest of the gods shortly joined us surrounding Percy's body, and each gave a silent blessing to him, what they muttered, I didn't care, especially when Athena came by. Hades was the first to speak, "I shall send a letter down to the Underworld at once, since I am not there myself to carry out the task. Tonight, we have lost a great and truly brave hero of Olympus, and he deserves to be honored, which he shall be!" Hades proclaimed. "However, now is a time to make sure he is treated with only the best care, so I shall let the judges know to send him straight to Elysium after his trail, to avoid suspicion, and Annabeth, anything you would like to add?" Hades asked me.

Between sobs I managed, "Just that I love him so deeply and to ends of the earth and that..." I froze, knowing what had to be done, "and that, I will visit his mother and tell her everything."

"Very well, the letter has been sent," he announced with a snap of his fingers.

Zeus then spoke up, "All gods are now required to meet at Olympus for a meeting, and, my godlings, you will have to await further battle at Camp Half Blood, which is almost over, and I am afraid we are not on the right side of things." A huge gust of wind came and swept us all away, knocking the wind out of us, literally.

We arrived to chaos. My hands went directly to Percy, shielding his body from any harm from the many explosions that were taking place. Frank and Hazel plunged into battle yelling, "For Percy!" Leo escaped to who knows where, and Jason took off, leaving Piper with me.

"Annabeth, let me stay here and help you," she offered giving me her hand.

"No, Piper, they need you out there, and besides, I need a few minutes alone with him before I can be able to do anything." She seemed to understand and took off after Jason, leaving me alone with the limp Percy Jackson.

I picked Percy up, oh gods he was heavy, and charged through the battle to the half crumpled Big House in hopes to find Chiron, but he was in battle, of course. I laid Percy down on the ping pong table and just sat there for a few moments, drowning out all of the battle cry sounds, just living in the moment.

I tried to concentrate on all of our good memories, but my brain was too swelled up, and I could just capture one of my favorite, the second I first met him. It was in the infirmary, and he was badly bruised and in shock after finding out the truth of who he was and that his mother was gone. The second I saw him, I knew he was the one that would get me out of the cramped camp and out into the real world, but the only thing I said to him was, "You drool when you sleep." He seemed to find this kind of amusing and gave me one of his precious smiles that I could never get enough of, but at the time, I found them a little annoying. I then sat by his bedside and fed him some nector, healing him for the first time.

And now, what has been done is irreversible, and I yelled at him for it, screamed, and kicked at the wall in range. Why had the fates decided that Percy, out of all of the demigods and humans in the world, had to be the one to die in the Giant War and be apart of all those horrible prophecies. I just didn't understand. But then, I stopped my hands from trembling and forced myself to look at him.

His hands were cold, face pale, and eyes, oh gods his eyes, did not have his usual mischievous, jokester sparkle to them, and I hated looking at them without getting any of my usual chills and feeling his love through them. I had to look away and gently closed his sea green eyes forever, then covering his body up with a cloth I had found.

I knew Percy would want me to continue fighting, so I squeezed his now cold hand and whispered, "I love you," and then took off into the hectic battle.

 **Thanks for leaving the reviews guys, they make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Poseidon's POV

I lifted myself up from the sand, in the Parthenos, and looked Zeus straight in the eye, "Percy WILL be granted eternal glory, and that is going to be our first priority."

"Oh, my brother, if that were only the worst of our problems, but we are still in the middle of the war, and Gaea is currently winning, we must FIRST hope to remain whole," Zeus scolded me.

I looked down sadly at my feet, like a little kid who knew they have done something wrong, but wouldn't admit it. However, this was my son we were talking about, and he was the only one I knew could win the war. If it was the last thing I would ever do, I would bring my son back once and for all.

Hades then interrupted my thoughts, "My fellow gods, Percy has now passed on to the Underworld, but I do not feel it safe to remain in Greece any more. Trouble is brewing my friends."

Thunder boomed when Zeus began to speak, and i rolled my eyes,why did he have to be so obnoxiously dramatic? "We will all meet at Olympus and summon even the minor gods and watch our children defend our honor, there will be no questions. Hurry, I too sense a deep darkness here that even I cannot describe."

Of course, I was bound to obey my over dramatic, extremely annoying, YOUNGER brother and dissolved into nothingness reappearing on my respected fisherman's thrown in Olympus. As usual, the room gave off it's heavenly glow that only us gods can describe which leads straight to the sun. The room, or rather hall, started with a large gold door, decorated with victories from all of the gods. Olympus also showed more promise after Annabeth had redesigned everything, including adding a marvelous statue of me at the beginning of the hall. And, as usual, Hestia sat in the center by her hearth, though seeming genuinely worried. Seeing her this much out of character, made my knees begin to shake, so I started playing with the prongs on my tridant.

Thinking about being in this room triggered a memory during the Second Titan war when Percy was battling Kronos, or Luke, rather, and stepped onto my throne. A tear began to fall from my eye and hit the ground with a thud, creating lilies. Then the lilies made me think of Sally, being her favorite flower, and I was just a mess. Surprising, the one I least expected to walk over to me offered me a hand.

"Don't worry man, Percy was a warrior, and I have an idea, after all, we won't stand a chance if Percy doesn't come back," Hades said.

He walked right up to Zeus, across the marble floor, a few feet away from where my thrown resided, and knelt at Zeus's feet, "My brother, in this most urgent time of war, I present to you, a proposition." He looked up at Hades curiously, Zeus never trusting his ideas, being the god of the Underworld.

But then, Aphrodite piped in, "What makes you think, Hades, that we should trust _you_ after you have been exiled for the longest time and holding the most grudges. And, not to mention, the second ugliest god in the room," she turned to Hephaestus looking in disgust but added, "Of course, I did not mean you, _sweetie."_

"Now, now, now, let's not go around pointing fingers, Aphrodite, this is not the time. We are in the middle of a war, in case you were too arrogant to notice, and my son has just died. I don't need you going around blabbering pointless things around when we have a battle to win!" I bellowed at the selfish goddess, her sinking farther down her throne, but not without applying more lipstick.

Ares then pointed out, "I am so sorry my love, but this is _war,_ and I am screaming inside to watch some of the action, so the faster this meeting goes, the more cannons I can throw and Octavian."

"Well, I am not sure that is what everyone was talking about, Ares, but I like the spirit," Zeus said, "Now, my brother, what was your ever so important proposal you wished to share?"

He seemed a little nervous with such a large _living_ audience but managed, "It just crossed my mind that, me being the Lord of the Underworld, am able to bring back people from the dead, of course, with the help of Thanatos, that it would be possible to bring Percy back," he glanced cautiously around, waiting for someone to object, and I also inched up onto the edge of my seat, daring anyone to say a word, but no one did, so Hades continued, "However, giving the circumstances, I am much too weak to bring him back fully, for now at least, and will need Artemis's assistance."

"What have I do do with anything, Hades? I only watch after my girls, and everyone here knows that," Artemis vowed.

"Now don't be upset, Artemis, but I heard you knew Percy, who is a friend of you lieutenant as well," Hades continued.

I felt I should add something in there, and put in my usual lady charm, so I smiled kindly and said, "Alright Artemis, let's say you don't do as Hades suggest, and Gaea ends up taking over, do you really want me drowning you every chance I get while we are locked away in Tartarus?" I'll admit, I could work on my lady skills, but Artemis was a vowed maiden, so I doubt she flirts much.

"Well, not for the sake of pleasing you, Poseidon," Artemis smiled coldly back, "but since Percy has helped me before in the past and knew Zoe and also knows Thalia, I am willing to do what it takes, what are you suggesting, Hades?"

"It's quite simple, I do not have the power to only _partially_ bring someone back from the dead, only fully and truly alive. However, being in the situation we are in my powers are failing, and I'm hoping you could grant Percy immortality in the same way your hunters are given immortality, that they can only die in battle."

Artemis nodded, thankfully, and I let go of the breath I was not aware was holding.

"Well then," Zeus started, "if we are making this boy immortal, at least, when we are all back to full strength, grant him the gift of becoming a god, alongside Poseidon," for the first time, he smiled at me, pleased. I, too, could not contain my joyfulness and grinned wildly, proud that my son created such an impact on the world and all of the gods.

But, suddenly, Dionysus decided to contribute and said, "You're meaning to tell me that Perry Jacobson is going to become a _god_?" That just made me tear up with laughter, of course, the son of Zeus, only the god of wine, would feel this way.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. D… is that what they call you at the camp?" I asked. "But anyway, yes sir, my son is to become a god, and you will _like it."_

Then slowly, I looked over at Athena, who has not said a word since Annabeth insulted her in front of everyone. She gave off an older appearance and seemed tired, yet deadly wearing her armor, like always. "So, Athena," I began, "does this seem like a wise decision, or do you still stand by your advice that you gave your daughter about the dead not mattering _while_ she was having the worst day of her life?"

Now she seemed to snap and accused me of doing a dozen things worse, but I just ignored her, slightly upset that she was the god of wisdom, yet had no common sense about feelings whatsoever.

"If it helps," Hermes suddenly expressed, stopping Athena's tantrum, "my servant, Elizabeth, can give the news to Percy right away."

Everyone seemed in agreement, and thunder boomed in the distance while I kept my hurricanes blowing everywhere with my mood all over the place. In some areas, I suspected a warm and sunny forecast coming, since Percy was to come back, and then in others with flood warnings and hurricanes sprouting out of nowhere after such an emotional day, and Athena just being Athena, annoying.

 **Got to go study for finals! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What?! Two posts in a day?! Consider this my Christmas present to y'all, but hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

After the surprise greeting with Beckendorf and Selena, they lead me to an open cabin, right along the sea shore, as I was a Hero of Olympus. I suppose they wanted me to have an excellent view as a result.

However, this was not the sort of view I would call "beautiful". The normal deep blue sea had a sort of unknown beat to it, never knowing what to expect. At one moment, it was calm and welcomed you like an old friend, at other times, it was your worst enemy, swallowing you into the unknown. This place had too much order to it, flowing easily up to the shore without a second thought.

After channeling in the thoughts that I would never feel home in the green fields, blue ocean, and large log cabin, I realized I would only ever feel at home with Annabeth. I may be at paradise, but it would never feel that way to me if my heart wasn't in the right place. And that was with Annabeth. I thought about her as I walked up the three steps onto the front porch and opened the wooden door into a comfy cabin with fire burning at the hearth.

It took me a few moments to take everything in, there was a large grey sofa in the center of the room, facing a grand fireplace with a mantel full of pictures from my life. The first was of me and my mother, her pushing me on a swing at the park, the next was of my father visiting me, a memory I did not remember, on what appeared to be my second birthday, blowing out the candles. After that were some class pictures that were taken, many with Grover covering up my face, so I was barely visible. Then came the ones from when I first was at Camp Half Blood, me sitting in the infirmary with the love of my life, Annabeth. I became a little teary eyed but continued looking at the album of my life. Framed in a green border with anchors, was a picture of when I was claimed by Poseidon, then others from my many quests. The last three felt the most important to me, so I moved them to the center of the mantel, me kissing Annabeth underwater in a bubble I had created, all of us seven smiling happily while Coach Hedge yelled at us with his bat in the air, and finally Grover in a wedding dress from when he was captured with the crazed cyclops.

I couldn't help but laugh, he looked ridiculous, but I would never get to see that little furry goat again, so my smile became a frown. The rest of the cabin wasn't as interesting, a television, kitchen, and room not too far away with a queen sized bed covered in a blue comforter and a dresser in the far corner.

I was beginning to feel slightly tired of wearing my ugly, not to mention, extremely uncomfortable death robes, so I ran to the dresser. I pulled open the middle drawer, which was where I kept my shirts back at home, and, sure enough, I found some of my old clothing. I yanked out a yankees tshirt and then some hawaiian shorts, sadly, they didn't have any that I had previously owned.

The only shoes available were old fashioned Greek sandals, which made me give off a weird baseball fan, surfer dude, and emperor sort of vibe, but I pulled it off. After dressing in my new getup, I went over to the kitchen, gods I was _starving_ , death can do that to you. Unfortunately, I did not know how to cook, so I walked outside onto the bright, freshly cut, green grass and tried to find Beckendorf.

Elysium sure was crowded, despite how difficult it was to get in, but I guess a few thousand years can produce some heros. There were firefighters, police officers, doctors, presidents, my grandmother, athletes, actors. Wait back up a second, _my grandmother?_ I recognized the older lady that had walked by from one of the scrapbooks my mom had made of our family. I have never met her and all I knew was that her and my grandfather died in a plane crash when my mom was just five years old. I didn't know what to think, just that she looked younger, maybe mid 20s.

She was walking at a surprising fast speed, like she was on a mission, I hurried to catch up to her, hoping to meet my grandmother, the one that wasn't Rhea.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" I gasped

She stopped suddenly and gave me a curious glance, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, not exactly. Lets just say that I'm a bit lost and can't cook for the life of me," not sure if that would make me seem like a poor young kid, but it was worth a shot, I needed information.

"Alright, dear, come along then, I'll help you out," she waved me over, beginning to walk once again.

"You don't talk much like a twenty year old," I pointed out, trying to match her pace, she really did talk like she could be my grandmother.

"Sorry, honey, I never really got the chance to be much of a mother, and I worked at a children's hospital back in the day, must be a habit," she said.

We began to walk down a gravel path that lead to, yet another, log cabin, just slightly smaller than mine, and facing the woods. To fill in some conversation, and since I wanted to know if this lady was really my grandmother, I asked, "So what time period are you from anyway?"

"You're a curious one aren't you, well, I lived during the twentieth century, not so much back in the day compared to most of the people around here, some are even from Ancient Greece," she sounded like she was reading something out of a magazine, bizarre.

I did my best to look shocked, but I'm not an actor for a reason, I can't hide a smile for my life. "Yeah, weird," I answered.

"Oh come on, nobody expects to hear that when they enter to Underworld. Most usually take it as quite a shock," she observed.

"How'd ya know I haven't been dead for a thousand years?"

"Oh, honey, it was easy, you said you were lost and hungry, nobody would go around saying that if they knew what was good for them," my possible grandmother replied.

We were getting closer to the house now, and as we got closer, I started to notice a few out of the ordinary things about this cabin. First, it had no windows. Second, it had a large brass door, while mine had a typical wooden one. And, finally, I felt like I could hear something coming from the woods.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up, and I felt a hot breath with spit falling down my spine. Instantly, I reached for Riptide, but my sword was gone, I was dead. Thinking this put a pang in my chest, I had no weapon to fight this monster with, no Hydra, so I quickly covered my mouth to avoid the dangerous venom. My mind was buzzing, and I did my best to think like Annabeth. What do I know about this monster? It can regrow it's heads, I remembered, and what was so dangerous about it? It's venom could kill you. Oh just my luck, I thought, it's spit is trailing down my spine.

"Yes, Percy Jackson, even down in Elysium you are not safe, Gaea is growing stronger as we speak, your little demigod friends have failed Perseus, failed!" my "grandmother" exclaimed with a cringey laugh soon following it.

I spun around, the once beautiful black haired twenty year old had turned into a serpent like creature, and my heart was racing, I had no weapon. But then it hit me like a brick wall, _I was dead._

"Well, thank you for the message," I boasted, "but I cannot be touched here, like I once thought you were, Hydra, I am dead."

"Good observation, Perseus" it growled, "but don't you see, that just makes it even more painful, because you can be killed again, and again, and again. You will never be able to return to the mortal world, young hero," it laughed wickedly, "you will forever feel my wrath and the thousands of monsters you have destroyed while you lived on earth. Gaea is almost at her most powerful, and you will be forever punished!"

It then lashed out at me with it's razor sharp scaly tail, and I just barely ducked under it. "Not if I kill you first!" I howeld. Of course I knew that it could just travel back from Tartarus, but I need a boost of confidence.

The beast continued to strike at me, not to mention, also shooting it's poisonous venom in my direction. I looked around, and all I found was a weak little stick the size of a tooth pick, but anything would have to do.

Knowing that if I attempted to decapitate it, the Hydra would just become more powerful, so I aimed for the legs. Ducking for the third time over it's tail and trying to avoid the earsplitting growls, I plunged myself on the ground and began to army crawl towards her ankles.

"You _fool_ Percy Jackson, you are not strong enough to defeat me! Only a man on a suicide mission would try, to avoid a less painful second death."

"Well, my lady," I spat, still crawling in the dirt, "guess I am the fool because I only plan on dying once down here, and I don't want you making your way to the mortal world and messing with my friends."

"Have it your way," she began to open her mouth wide, but there was only one thing that could stop the venom, and it wasn't a toothpick.

I gathered all of my energy, even though I had like none since I hadn't eaten since before Piper, Annabeth, and I left to fight the giants, gods that felt like forever ago. But I unleashed a knot in my gut and channeled the Underworld waters to obey at my will, and they gladly gave in after being so bored for the past thousand years. The water engulfed my Hydra and swept it all the way back to Tartarus. I knew I was not safe for long, but now I had to worry about the world up above that was slowly falling apart, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I knelt to the ground and began to cry, my whole body shaking. The last thing I wanted was for all of my friends to die, and us having to spend eternal life in this torture.

However, a bright glow came from the woods at that exact moment and out came a beautiful young girl, wearing a sunny colored yellow top with yoga pants and had chocolate brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She gave off that aura that could brighten up any room she walked into, literally.

"Hello, Percy," she smiled, "I'm Elizabeth, and I've come to take you home."

Gratefully, I took her hand, and the world became white.

 **Alright, I seriously have to study for finals now, but please review and let me know what y'all think and if you think I should add anything!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this chapter is long overdue, but here it is! As a reminder, Percy died and is now being sent back into the mortal world by Hermes's personal assistant, Elizabeth.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

The bright glow soon subsided, but I couldn't open my eyes, it was like something prevented them from doing so.

"There is nothing to fear Percy Jackson," a kind voice called out, "you are back home. All you have to do is listen to me."

I instantly felt like I could trust her, but back home? Where was I? Then the memories suddenly came back to me in one huge wave, the twin giants, Annabeth, Charan, Beckendorf, the Hydra, and the warm glow that took me away.

"Yes Percy Jackson," Elizabeth said, "you are no longer in the Underworld. The gods have given you a gift that cannot be returned. Let me open your eyes, and then we shall talk." Soft, delicate fingers touched my eyelids, and I was in an all too familiar room, the Big House, where we discussed our battle strategies. Except no one was around the ping pong table, and I was lying on it, trapped in my body. Unable to move.

I glanced to my left, Elizabeth, the one who had taken me away, smiled kindly down at me. She opened her mouth, but it was no longer her voice. It looked strangely like how Rachel recited prophecies. Except her eyes were like the moon, not a smoking green. Artemis seemed to be speaking through Elizabeth, "Percy, if you wish to regain control over your mortal body and save your friends, repeat after me. _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."_

"Wait hold up," I protested, although it was weird since I couldn't move my hands, "No offense or anything Artemis, but I really don't want to become a Hunter. And, don't I have to be a girl?"

She stared at me blankly, like Artemis wasn't really here, but was only programmed to say the lines of her vow. I sighed, there was no way out of this, I had to pledge myself to Artemis since it seemed I wouldn't be returning to the Underworld, and I wouldn't be able to save my friends if I didn't. My friends. I was on Earth again. Annabeth. Suddenly, I had a renewed sense of hope. I came back from the dead, and Artemis seemed to be trying to help me. A dozen questions began buzzing around in my head, but I knew now wasn't the time for them.

The battle sounds suddenly filled my ears. I had to do this, it was the only way to get back to Annabeth. "Alright," I began. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

Elizabeth smiled, " _I turn my back on the company of men."_

I almost burst out laughing, but my paralyzed body wouldn't allow it. Well if this was the only way I could get back to Annabeth, I guess I had no choice. "I turn my back on the company of men."

" _Accept eternal maidenhood"_

"Accept eternal maidenhood," I repeated comically.

"And join the Hunt," Artemis finished.

This better be worth it, I thought. "And join the Hunt," I said.

I didn't feel any different, but there was a strange yellow glow coming off of my body. Elizabeth was back and seemed generally relieved to have the goddess out of her head. "Well, Percy, why don't you get used to moving around again in your human body again. It'll feel a little strange since you were- well you know…"

"Yeah, dead," I finished.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence, but it didn't matter. I didn't want her to be talking while I made a fool of myself trying to get off of the ping pong table. My limbs were still like bean bags, but I managed to drag myself to a sit up position.

"So, what's with this whole becoming the first guy in Artemis's Hunt thing?" I asked through the pain. My stab wound felt even worse than it did in the Underworld. Like a new wound, but not as deadly.

"Um, I'm not completely sure. But I think the gods still need you, like you're still the only one who can end this war." Elizabeth stated.

"Wow, they bring me back just so I can keep saving their butts," I blurted. Instantly I regretted it, Elizabeth looked kind of hurt. "Sorry, I don't want to take anything out on you, it's just that they keep using me to do their own dirty work."

She looked at me sympathetically, "Oh, I get it, I'm Hermes's permanent wing-gal for all eternity, and _this_ ," she waved her arms around, "is part of that dirty work you complained about."

Finally able to get to my feet and pull that white death cloth off of my body, which I found kind of nice. Someone cared that much about me to bring me to the Big House and cover me up. Of course, I thought, Annabeth. "Okay, just one question. If I'm a Hunter of Artemis now, then I can't die, right? Only in battle?"

Still a little hurt by my comments, Elizabeth said coldly, completely messing with her sunshine attitude she had a few moments ago, she said, "You are correct. Just beware. People must be allowed to follow their own destiny. Don't forget that, Percy Jackson."

Okay, that was a little creepy. She's certainly not about the bright side now. "Well, thanks for bringing me back!" I screamed at her, running without a weapon in a surely suicidal mission.

"Don't take this gift for granted!" She called back.

My eyes scanned the crowd of mixed demigods and monsters. I knew what I was searching for, but my eyes couldn't seem to focus. It really was rough coming back from the dead. Not something I would recommend ladies and gents.

My legs burned like I just took a dip in the River Styx, and trust me, I know what that feels like. Still in my weird Yankees shirt, hawaiian shorts, and Greek sandals, I scared a few monsters off to the woods. That's right, I had to really look like death to do that. I smiled. Being back at Camp Half Blood gave me a new surge of energy, I needed to save my home.

There were explosions of greek fire everywhere, incinerating monsters on the spot. Demigods running for their life from a back of hellhounds. Quickly ducking to avoid a firing tree trunk, I looked at the attacker. Anger boiled in my chest. Octavian.

I felt a weight in my pocket. Riptide. Being back in the mortal world must've activated it's magic again. I grinned, it felt so good to be back.

I charged towards Octavian, but three _dracaena_ got in my way. Without hesitation, I sliced right through them. Being a Hunter of Artemis must've given me extra delicacy and sensory powers because I was aware of everything that was happening around me.

I heard Grover yell, "Not that tree! You evil little Wild destroyer!" He encouraged me even more, but I needed his help if I was going to defeat Gaea and stop Octavian.

 _Grover,_ I thought, still hoping our empathy link worked, even if I died. Sadly, he seemed too distracted, and I guess it died along with me. My eyes drifted to a wave of blond hair moving through the crowd of battle cries, "For Percy!"

My heart skipped several beats, I wanted to to rise up and shout, "It's okay! Here I am!" But that would give away the element of surprise, and I felt like we would need it. But then again, Octavian already spotted me, what could I loose?

With everything I had, I summoned a storm of water, forming a hurricane around me. I had only done this once before, kinda by accident actually, during the Second Titan War. But it was easier now like the storm knew me, and together, the storm and I surged through the battle.

Drowning several more monsters, including some gorgons and more _dracaena_ , I took out Riptide and stabbed one more straight through the heart. Pouring all of my anger from the past couple of days of what Gaea has done to me and my friends, I sailed over to my old enemy, Octavian. He had a look of absolute terror on his face. And I laughed. Not to lie, my greediness for his death scared me, but if one person deserved to die more than Gaea, it was him.

"Percy!" I heard someone shout over the winds. But not just anyone, my heart began to beat a million beats a second. I let my winds die down, and the water dissolved into nothing. I fell to the ground and was looking straight into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Percy?" she sobbed with disbelief.

All of the anger gone from looking at Annabeth, I reached my hand and pulled her into a hug, stroking her neck. "Shhh," I soothed, "I'm back now Annabeth. Everything's going to be just fine."

She yanked me back and pulled me in for the best kiss I'd ever had in my life, and that was saying a lot. Annabeth was an excellent kisser. Every time something came close to hurting either one of us, I easily swatted it away with a gush of water.

I pulled away first, which took a lot of effort. I never wanted to leave Annabeth again, it just wasn't worth it.

"Percy?" she repeated like she still couldn't believe I was real. "How did you come back?"

I smiled, "It's a long story, but it involved a really angry grandmother and a glowing Artemis," I must've sounded a little crazy, which I was, but we were used to crazy. "And I'm now a Hunter of Artemis,"

"Um Percy, you do understand that a guy can't become a Hunter right?" Annabeth said.

"That's what I was trying to tell Artemis!" I laughed. "But, anyway, like my outfit? The Underworld has some weird tastes. I think I pull it off pretty well though."

A dark look appeared in her eyes, but she quickly replaced it with a light hearted laugh, "Of course you pull it off Percy." The dark look came back, "It's just difficult imagining you in the Underworld, that's all."

"We'll have plenty time to talk about it later," I promised, "But, for now, we need to make sure there is is a later." I knelt down on the grass, "Will I get the privilege of fighting with you in the Second Giant War My Lady?"

Gratefully she took my hand, "Without a doubt seaweed brain." Her smile lit up the air, making me forget about the war ending and all. But Annabeth drew her dagger and a deadly look replaced her giggly stormy grey eyes. "They will pay for taking you away," Annabeth grunted.

Actually afraid my girlfriend would incinerate the entire army with her look, I reached for her hand and nodded. Together, we ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Literally put this together in just a few minutes, but please enjoy! I threw in my favorite joke of all time from Percy Jackson, so I hope you guys have a good laugh!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

"What in the Hades?" I asked completely bewildered. Ahead of me, Jason took on Octavion, crushing him to the ground with a gust of wind.

To the right, Leo went off screaming, "Fire!" and "Team Leo!" and what made my heart melt most of all was the cry, "For Percy!" So not everyone knows that I'm back, I realized. We still had a bit of an edge on Queen Dirt face.

"Percy," Annabeth pointed worriedly. To our left, more monsters came rushing in, all with new and improved weapons.

"Oh gods," I said in awe. "Annabeth, call me crazy, but I think this is beautiful. Never in my entire life have I seen a hellhound dressed up in a hawaiian skirt."

"Oh shut up seaweed brain," Annabeth said, "that's no hawaiian skirt."

I had just enough time to think, huh? Before a gigantic pinecone fell on my face. Call me crazy, but I'm telling you, it was a pinecone.

"Percy!" I heard someone shout my name, rather angrily, but my head hurt too much to have dwell on that and have a big reaction.

A girl with spiky black hair and punk clothes came stopping towards us, "We all thought you were dead!" she sucker punched me to the gut, and I fell down wheezing.

"You're going to have to do a lot more damage than that to take me down, Thalia," I breathed. Suddenly, I realized that Thalia, little miss Pinecone face, had been the one to throw the pinecone at my head. Funny how ironic that worked out.

"Um, it's good to see you too, Pinecone face," I smiled, "I was dead, but now I'm a hunter just like you." She looked at me kind of shocked which I found a little amusing. "Surprise!" I shouted.

"How in the gods are you a hunter, Percy Jackson?" Thalia asked me.

This time Annabeth beat me to it, "Thalia, we don't have much time! The hawaiian skirt is burning up!" Okay, not the answer I would have given, but I'll take it. However, as puzzled as I must have looked, all I had to do was glance over my shoulder in the direction of the new army, and I saw the hellhound's little tutu burst into flames, charging right in our direction.

"Oh gods," I whispered. "Thalia, I think we have a dam problem."

"Shut up Percy," she said, but not without laughing for a good few seconds before the flames were upon us.

"Um Percy?" Annabeth began.

"Yeah wise girl?" I asked, "Any ideas?"

"Just one," she said, "Do you think you could manage making a hurricane again and stop these wildfires?"

Realizing what Annabeth was saying before she finished, I summoned the water particles in the air to obey my will and gave a shout. They answered my call and I was in the middle of the largest hurricane Long Island has ever seen. "Already on it, Annabeth!" I called to her.

Oh gods, I haven't felt this much energy since the Battle of Manhattan when I was invincible, except for the small of my back, my Achilles heel. But, other than that, I was pure gold.

Right now, that energy seemed to refill me, eager to burst out after escaping in the river of Camp Jupiter.

I surged through the army of firing hawaiian skirts, and extinguished them all. When that terrifying task was complete, I winked at Annabeth and surged on, still with my adrenalin rolling, thanks to my ADHD.

As I was drowning more empusa, thankfully not Kelli, the ground began to rumble. I was floating in midair, so I was not affected from this new earthquake, but I saw demigods and monsters alike being swallowed whole into the earth. One thought crossed my mind, one name, and it was Gaea.

The Gaea that always got what she wanted appeared, but not this time, I thought. I've died and come back, and have literally been to Tartarus. "Hey!" I shouted, "Queen Dirt Face!"

A struggling voice responded to my calls like the owner of the voice hadn't spoken in thousands of years which, of course, it hadn't

"Ah, Percy Jackson," she said, "I thank you for spilling your magical blood on the earth, you have done a great and wonderful service for me. For that, I am grateful."

I heard murmurs fly around the camp. My demigod friends with gleeful and hopeful voices with the appearance of their hero, but it was all drowned out in the voice of Gaea.

What had she meant by the great deed? Why would she be grateful and not threaten me? I know that spilling my blood must be it, but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me that there was more.

"Oh, don't get hope dear Percy Jackson. This battle is still helpless. You and your friends will still lose in the end." Her laughter echoed through the camp, sending chills down my spine.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled, "Greeks! Let's go, um, fight some stuff!" and with that, I charged forward, straight at Gaea.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth run after me, warning me she would kill me if I died on her again. And everyone thought she was the smart one, but I couldn't die on her again, I knew that. And she wouldn't die on me either.

"Don't worry wise girl!" I shouted, "I am never leaving you again."

I saw her smile and I dropped my hurricane, grabbed her warm hand, so full of life, and met up with Leo and Jason at the foot of Half Blood Hill.

 **Please, please review! I could really use some feedback on how to become a better writer!**


End file.
